


Red and White

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing for this pairing after a commission from my sister.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing after a commission from my sister.

Red is the blood spilt before;  
White is the grandeur of closed doors.  
Red is the apples that grow strong;  
White is the innocence that plays on.  
Red is the bite of plump lips;  
White is the flight of an arrow tip.  
Red is the power that surges;  
White is the calm over urges.  
Red is the beating of fragile hearts;  
White is the power that magic starts.  
Red is the hatred that is seen;  
White is the love that stands between.


End file.
